Katy Plasmius
by kirahphantom
Summary: My name is Katy and this is the story of how I became the daughter of an evil billionaire fruitloop, the most wanted ghost/creature in the ghost zone and Dan's girlfriend. DxS and DanxOC. Not too much but there is some in upcoming chapters.
1. A Fresh Start

A/N: Thank you so much for not screaming at me in reviews! I'm sorry for the almost year long hiatus on all my stories. I feel horrible about it to. Updates will hopefully come sooner. Anyway, on with the story! P.S. After this is posted I will be deleting the first chapter and the note that came before this chapter. I have also reworked Katy and her story quite a bit. Lets go! Also, Phantom Planet never happened because, no.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. Although I am working on starting a fundraiser to kick start a new season of Danny Phantom along with a nice letter for Nick. I'll tell you when it's up.

Kirah's POV

"Come on! We need to start the marathon!" It was the last day of school and my friend Ashley and I were having a Danny Phantom marathon. She ran in with the popcorn bowl. I pressed play on the remote. I heard a faint knock on the door. My mom screamed. We looked at one another. A gun shot went off. Two more went off and then there was silence. Ashley and I were to afraid to move. Danny Phantom's theme song started to play in the background. The intruder kicked open my door and stabbed Ashley. He moved to me, and slit my throat.

I woke up in a weird room. It was purple, mostly, with splashes of blue and green. _Why am I alive?_ The thought hit me like a freight train. Then another one. _Am I even alive? _I stood up, surveying my surroundings. Giant purple clocks were floating everywhere. Wait, am I? No.

"It's not possible. It can't be." I said aloud.

"But it can and it is. Hello Kirah." I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Clockwork. But how? Why am I here? Where is my family? Is Ashley ok?" I was starting to panic.

"Shhh. Calm down. All will be explained." He motioned for me to follow. We stopped in front of the floating screens. Clockwork waved an arm and the scene from my house played.

"Did any of them make it?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Your brother, dad and mom did. Ashley didn't." He gave me a sad look.

"Where-"

"She's been placed with someone else like I will do for you. I can't tell you who, or her new name but, you'll know when you find her. You both will look very different from your usual selves but, that's how it must be. Your name, from now on, is Katy." Clockwork must have seen the sad look on my face because he put a hand on my shoulder. "You will meet her again. I promise." He gave a reassuring smile, then looked around. "All I can say is that she is a ghost." He whispered, and winked.

"Thank you." I needed to know more before anything else happened. "How am I here? I though this place just existed in animation as a cartoon."

"When animators create 'cartoons' they are unknowingly making actual universes that can be accessed by special means. Don't think to hard about it." Clockwork replied.

"Odd. So who are you placing me with?" I was curious.

"You may not like it, but in order to prevent horrible things I must place you with Vlad."

Vlad's POV

I was sitting down enjoying some tea and Maddie's company when I decided to start on some paperwork. The cat had kept me from it enough. I don't know why I followed Daniel's stupid advice and got a cat. The dumb boy didn't know me well enough to know that I secretly was a cat person. Or did he? No, he was Jack Fenton's kid. I looked around. Something wasn't right. I couldn't hear Maddie's footsteps, even with my heightened senses. Then I saw it. She was floating, obviously in mid-jump. It hit me.

"Clockwork, where are you?" I asked to the still air around me.

"Greetings Vlad. I have a gift, of sorts, to give you." He came up to me.

"What?"

"Seeing as you have no luck getting Daniel to surrender and be your son, I figured you needed someone. At least more that that cat."

"Watch it." I warned, letting my eyes turn red.

"Katy, come here." Clockwork called behind him. A girl, about 14 by the look of it, walked out from behind him. She was dressed in a black tank-top, leggings, knee-high boots, a light blue skater jacket and a white beanie with black sparkly spider webs on it. Her build was nice. A flat stomach, larger breasts, round shoulders, a slightly prominent collar bone, slender legs and arms, a slightly oval face, soft chin, small ears, soft eyes and slightly hollow cheek bones, maybe 5'4. It would be disgusting of me to think I could date her but did have to admire her beauty. This girl was also Caucasian and had longer black hair.

"How is she yours to give?" I asked.

"You know about the connections between worlds, yes?" He inquired. I nodded. "In her world, she died. Katy deserved a second chance. I placed her here."

"Ok. Well, hello Katy. I am Vlad Masters. It appears I will be acting as your father figure." I told her.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father figure." She replied cheerfully. It's refreshing, having someone around who is happy. I don't have anyone else here other then the cat, who half the time hates me because I tried to talk to her. But one thing still remained, did she know who I was? Or, more importantly, what I was?

"Since you're from another universe, do know who I truly am?"

"Yes, you are Vlad Masters also know as Vlad Plasmius. You and Danny are both half ghost. I know of the things you have done but, as with all people, I think you need a do over. We both need a fresh start."


	2. Hope

A/N: I'm late. Sorry. I hit a rough patch recently. Hopefully it will all be over soon. Until then, I am going to bury myself in YouTube, music, and creative outlets. Maybe this will get updated more. Or maybe I'll actually finish writing my book. Who knows. Anyway, on with the story!

_"We both need a fresh start."_

Vlad's POV

"You're right, we do need a fresh start." I smiled. This girl, though she had probably died horribly, was so bright and bubbly.

"I'll leave you two here now. Time in." Clockwork poofed out and left us alone. Maddie finished her jump and immediately ran scared in the other direction at the sudden appearance of Katy.

"How many people know about the connection between worlds?" Katy asked.

"Not many. Mostly ghosts. A few humans." I replied.

"Does Danny know?" The question surprised me.

"No. Daniel is oblivious to it." I answered.

"Ok." She thought for minute. "Are you going to enroll me in school?"

"If you wish. Would you like me to show you your room?" I started walking down the hall.

"Yes. Please. And I would like to go to school. I need the education."

"I'll pull the paperwork up in a bit. Here's your room."

"Thank you Vlad."

Katy's POV

He closed the door to my room. I walked over to the bed. It's odd, having this place be real. I pulled a picture from my pocket. The one thing Clockwork was allowed to let me keep. It was a picture of the four of us. My dad, my mom, my brother and me. Another face struck me as I looked up, tears in my eyes. My sister. She was my cousin by birth but in the 14 and a half years I was on that earth, we had grown to be sisters. We couldn't imagine life without each other. Yet now we had to live it. I lost it. Then a poof sound came from the corner. I walked over there. A picture of my cousin sat on the edge of the dresser with a note next to it.

_Develop who you are first. Find your friend. Then you can see them. -CW_

I clutched both pictures to my chest and cried. Vlad came in.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok." He picked up the pictures, and the note. "Hey, if Clockwork says you can see them again you will." Vlad rubbed my back. I sniffed.

"You sure?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes. Clockwork is the master of time. He knows everything." Vlad smiled. For being such a jerk on the show he really did have a soft side.

"How will I see them though? To them, I'm dead." I thought about this. He didn't have an answer. Then something struck me. "My cousin, she said she could see ghosts. In my world, ghosts are an odd topic. Some people claim to see them but most don't. When we were younger she would tell me about them. 'One second they are there, the next they're not' she'd say. If she was telling the truth she'd be able to see me. Clockwork wouldn't be able to send me back as a human because I'm dead there. That makes sense right?" I asked.

"It's possible. But first you have to do these other things. 'Develop who you are' and 'find your friend.' What does he mean by that? If you don't mind me asking." Vlad looked at me.

"My friend died along with me. She came to this world too. I don't know who she was placed with or what she looks like all I know is she's a ghost." _"You will meet her again. I promise." He gave a reassuring smile, then looked around. "All I can say is that she is a ghost." He whispered, and winked. _"Clockwork said so. As far as developing myself, I have no clue." I stated honestly.

"I guess we'll find out. Do you want to help me fill out the paper work for school?" He asked.

"Sure. It'll get my mind off of this." I took the pictures and put them in between the frame and mirror on the vanity I found.

* * *

You find interesting things wandering around Amity Park. They never told you in the show that Amity had a guitar shop. A good one too. None of the brands were familiar as this was in a different universe but they were still nice. I looked at them and ended up playing a song on one. Leaving the store, I looked up just in time to see Danny streak across the sky. Followed by none other than my new father figure. I ran, following them. They didn't notice, unfortunately I wasn't the only one following them.

"Hey!" I didn't turn around. The voice was very familiar. Sam.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Why are following them?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said smartaleck-like.

"Touché. Still why?" She persisted.

"I want to see the action." It was honest enough. I couldn't exactly say that I wanted to make sure Vlad wouldn't kill Danny.

Vlad's POV

"Daniel, you just wouldn't understand." I was at the end of my wire with this boy.

"What wouldn't I understand Plasmius? That you want to kill my dad and take the rest of my family as your own? I understand that those are the thoughts of a crazy man." He then shot at blast at me, which I easily dodged.

"That's just it. I'm done trying to get you to join me." I told him. This took Daniel by surprise.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked

"I have a different path to follow now."

"You finally found a woman who can deal with you and the cat? Don't think I haven't noticed. I see the hair from it on your suits." He laughed.

"She is not my cat! And if you mean someone to wed, when you say woman, then no I haven't." I shot back.

"What?" He was thoroughly confused.

"You'll meet her soon enough." With that, I flew off.


	3. An Accident

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Question, is the email system for getting reviews not working? I haven't been getting the emails and my account is set up for that. Also, have any of you been in high school? I'm really nervous because I'm going to be a Freshman this year. Advice is welcome if you have any to give! One more thing, if you're on desktop and see the picture for this story, that's what I imagine her looking like and it's a hint of what to come in future chapters. Ok, on with the story now!

"_You'll meet her soon enough."_

Katy's POV

He's given up on taking the Fenton family for me. Vlad really isn't that bad is he? I turned tail and ran before anyone made a connection. Danny and Tucker weren't bright enough to make the connection but Sam was. Thankfully they were too focused on Danny to notice me bailing.

* * *

"I heard you're little speech back there." I told Vlad playfully while making him some tea.

"You did? Well, I meant it. I need to care for you. And I've taken quite a liking to you, in a fatherly way. When Clockwork dropped you here I was confused because I've had no experience raising a child, much less a teenager but yet he wanted me to take you on. Though I have to wonder why, I like that he chose me to be your father figure in this new world." I handed him his tea and sat down in the chair next to him. "Thank you Katy."

"You're welcome. I'm glad Clockwork placed me with you too. In my world you were always portrayed as a bad guy. Every now and then we would see something sincere but for the most part we didn't. Now that I've been put with you I see who you really are on the inside." I smiled at Vlad. I'd only been here two days but already he took place of my father. He stood up and motioned for me to follow.

"Do you want to see my lab?" He asked.

"You're trusting me with this information already?" I was in disbelief.

"In your world you were saying that this was a show. Therefore, you know both sides of me. And Daniel. Those are two of the biggest secrets I can trust you with. If you revealed either of us..." Vlad shivered. "My lab can't be accessed without ghost powers anyway. Ready?" He looked at me. I nodded. He held out his hand and transformed. It was so weird seeing it in real life. I grabbed his hand, still in awe of what just happened.

"Whoa. This feels weird. It's really tingly." I said as he turned intangible.

"It's odd the first few times." He flew us through the floor. We landed in his lab and he turned us tangible again.

"That was cool. I never imagined it would feel like that; and I never imagined you'd feel this cold." I let go of him and looked around. The lab was the same one from the beginning of the show but with no visible entrance. "Why is your portal open?" I asked looking at the green swirls.

"Ah! Skulker must've left it open. I'm going to doc his pay for that!" Vlad slammed his fist on the big red button an the wall and the doors closed. "Its bad enough that idiot Jack leaves his open. I don't need ghosts escaping through mine as well."

"Would you ever try to make amends with him? Jack doesn't know you hate him. He really is sorry about the accident." I told him, hoping this was a step in the right direction. A step towards what Clockwork wanted me to do. _"You may not like it, but in order to prevent horrible things I must place you with Vlad."_

"I've thought about it. Its just every time I'm near him or I think about him I think about how he's destroyed my life. Jack ruined my life and then married the love of it. How do you forgive someone for that?" He asked me, then transformed back into his human self.

"I never said you have to forgive him, just make amends. Accept what he did for what it is and move on. Look at it this way, if the accident had never happened, you wouldn't be a halfa, you wouldn't be a billionaire, you wouldn't be the mayor. Basically, you wouldn't be where you are now. The accident made you who you are. That's not something to hold a grudge over." I said honestly.

"I suppose it isn't." He sighed.

"Now, are you going to give me the tour?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Ah yes. So this is the portal, as I'm sure you know. This is my work table, I conduct my experiments here." Vlad explained.

"Is that your blood?" I pointed to the vials of red and green liquid on the counter.

"Yes it is." He started moving on. "This where I keep my first aid kit. It's specially modified for me. It's contents have been infused with ectoplasm to better respond to my body though I've never really used it. I also keep some of my research equipment in here. I keep the rest of it in the other cabinet over there." He pointed to it.

"Cool. Can I go look at your blood again?" I asked.

"Sure. Just be careful. Don't break anything." He said.

"Thanks!" I walked over and looked at the vials. Picking one up I held it up to the light. It started to vibrate. "Vlad why is this-" and then it exploded. The vial exploded. The stopper flew up and hit the sealing. Glass sliced my hand. I stood there in shock. My hand was cut open in several spots. I looked at them. Vlad's ectoplasm had gotten in a few of them.

"Katy!" Vlad rushed over snapping out of his shock. "Are you ok?" He asked. I just stood there, unable to respond, looking at my hand. He looked down at it. "Oh no." I saw a dark flash, him grabbing the first aid kit and then we were flying. I was being held to his chest. A second Vlad appeared. The one that was carrying me gave the second one the first aid kit.

"Vlad, what-"

"It's going to be ok. We're going to get help. You'll be ok." He sounded panicked as he flew across the sky with me. Black started to creep up around my vision. "Stay with me." Everything around me turned black. "Katy? Katy!" Vlad's voice trailed off as everything drifted away from me.


	4. Population 4

A/N: Hi. Side note, it says "soldered" and is pronounced "saw-ter-d" it confused me so hopefully it'll help you if you get confused.

Vlad's POV

Katy went limp in my arms. "Stay with me. Stay with me dammit!" I yelled. I didn't want to stoop to such low spots but desperate times called for desperate measures. I looked at my copy holding the first aid kit. "Get him." He nodded and flew into Daniel's room as we stopped in front of Fentonworks.

"What do you want now- What's this?!" Daniel exclaimed as he saw Katy in my arms.

"I need help. You and your friends, you know how to use this stuff right?" I asked pointing my head towards the first aid kit.

"Sam does. She treats me after my fights. Thankfully its not nighttime. I'll lead the way." He took off towards her house.

"Thank you Daniel." I sighed. Stitching up wounds wasn't my forte. I knew how to use the stuff in the first aid kit but I wasn't any good at it. I didn't want to disfigure her.

"Sam." He knocked on a second story window to a large house.

"Hey Danny- What happened?!" Samantha saw me carrying Katy.

"A lab accident. She needs to be sown up. I have no experience doing that." I said honestly.

"Be glad I do. Get in here." She ordered. We came in and my duplicate gave her the first aid kit. "Set her down over here." Samantha pointed to the bed. I did as told. "Her hand isn't bleeding. That's not right. Why isn't she bleeding Vlad?"

"She got into an accident with a chemical. It must've soldered the wound shut enough to keep it from bleeding." I lied. They couldn't know she had been infected with my blood and... Well, lets hope that wasn't true.

"Why do you're medical supplies glow?" Samantha asked as she pulled them out to use them.

"They're specially suited for me but they won't do any harm to her. The worst that will happen is they will cause irritation." That much was true. The ectoplasm was in the material so it couldn't do anything bad to Katy. But if what happened leads to what I think it does, these first aid supplies should work just fine. No, I refuse to believe that. She finished stitching up and bandaging the last of the cuts. Looking over I saw several pieces of glass that had to be removed. Sam used the gauze to wrap Katy's hand and then set it down next to her. My duplicate melted back into me and then we waited.

Katy's POV

I heard nothing. Wait, no there were several sets of breathing that I could hear. Then I felt someone stroking my hair. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't respond. Trying to move my arm I found the it did the same. I tried my eyes again. They opened just a little then closed again. The stroking stopped for a moment then picked back up. A sigh went with it. Focusing all my energy I tried again. They opened. My eyes finally focused on a ghostly teal face.

"Vlad." I barely whispered. He gently sat me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank goodness you're ok. You really had me worried." He squeezed me a little. I did the same.

"Change." I said, having regained a little strength in my voice.

"Why do-"

"Please. I need to hear a heartbeat." I looked into his pupil-less eyes. He did as I asked. I pressed the side of my head against his chest. _**Thump, thump, thump**_. I put two fingers to my throat. I felt a pulse. It was slow but it was there. "Thank you. When I got scared or worried my mom would do this as a reminder that we were both still alive."

"Vlad, she knows about you?" I think that was Danny's voice.

"Yes Daniel." He said without looking back. I looked up noticing that Danny was standing next to a window in Phantom form. Sam was sitting in a chair across the room. I realized we were in her room. "How did it happen?" Vlad asked me.

"What?"

"The vial. How did it break?" The memories came flooding back. The accident that brought us here. I looked at my hand to find it bandaged. Vlad brought me here to get help. My eyes met with Sam's.

"I held it up to the light to see it better and it started, what I guess you could call vibrating. Then it exploded. Vlad am I.." I trailed off.

"We'll have to find out. I hope not." He looked at me.

"Sorry to butt in here but if she knows about you does she know about..." Danny didn't finish his sentence as he looked at me.

"Yes I do." I told him. He would find out at some point.

"Great. Just great." He sighed.

"How do you know about them?" Sam asked me.

"Can I tell them?" I looked at Vlad. A sticky note appeared in my lap.

_You can. They were going to find out eventually._

_\- CW_

"Ok. This is kind of odd for me to explain, and I still have a hard time believing it myself, but I come from a different world. In my world, you guys are a cartoon. I died where I come from. An intruder came in and killed my friend and I. We were transported here by Clockwork. It was hard to believe but I got a second chance to lead a human life here. Although now I'm not so sure about the human part." Vlad rubbed my back.

"What do you mean you're not sure about the human part?" Danny asked.

"The vial that exploded in the lab wasn't just any vial." I stated.

"It was a vial of my blood." Vlad said coming to terms with what happened.

"You mean I'm looking at another one of us?" Danny questioned.

"Possibly." Vlad and I said in unison.


	5. New Power?

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I don't know if I mentioned this but Phantom Planet never happened. On to other info! If you want to read another one of my fics I have one out for Blue Exorcist. I don't know how many of you watch/read that but the one I wrote was based off the anime. If you haven't heard of it I highly recommend watching and reading it. Also, disclaimers will now be at the bottom to prevent spoilers. Anyway, on with the story!

Vlad's POV

It didn't surprise me that she reached the same conclusion I had. Katy was a bright girl and it was an easy connection to make.

"How is it there are, now, only four halfas in the world and all of you are somehow related?" Samantha asked. "Danny's family has been friends with Vlad since collage, Dani is a clone of Danny and Katy has been infected with Vlad's blood. And she's not even from this world! No offence." She looked at Katy.

"None taken. But as far as us all being related in some form or another, it's just how the cards were laid out. Just like in my world I had plans of growing up and helping people. My best friend and I were going to have kids when we got old enough. He was really nice too. I had so much ahead of me. My friend had a lot ahead of her too. Yet the cards were laid out in such a way that we both lost everything in an instant. I was attacked first but she left our world first. Then we both got a second chance here. I haven't seen her yet but Clockwork said she was here." Katy looked at her lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

"We'll find her and you'll see your family again." I comforted. She just sat there with her head on my chest blankly staring at the floor.

Katy's POV

Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I had always feared what would happen to my consciousness once I died but now I wonder if that's better than this. No. I was brought here to do a job and be given a second chance. That's something that shouldn't be taken for granted. I saw Sam press a button on her phone.

"I need to know for sure. Vlad take me to the house. You have the equipment to run the tests to see what I am." I didn't even look at him but I felt him move slightly.

"Why don't we give it a few days and then we-" I cut him off.

"No. I need to know so that if I am like you guys I can start learning to control my powers so that I don't slip up. That way I can't expose what I am and get you guys in trouble."

"She's right." Danny was looking at the ground probably thinking through a scenario in which they were revealed. He still hadn't changed back.

"Especially if she's going to go to school. Clueless almost slipped up quite a few times." Sam pointed out. There was a series of knocks on the door. "Come in." Tucker walked through the door. That must've been why she pressed the button on her phone earlier.

"Why do you guys look so sad? Jeez its like-" Then he saw me. "Well hello there. The name's Foley. Tucker Foley. You are a very fine looking woman if I do say so myself. What do you think about this?" He pointed to himself, towards his head, and smiled.

"Why are you hitting on me? You don't even know me. For all you know I could be an alien who's main goal is to kill every man who dates me. Thankfully I'm not. As far as what I think... I think you need to get to know someone before you hit on them. Techno geek." I told him.

"Dude, you just got shutdown, hardcore." Danny laughed.

"Nice try." Sam started laughing too.

"Don't insult my baby! How did you even know about that?" Tucker asked.

"She knows about all of us." Danny and Sam said together.

"Have you done that before? Those were the words of a woman who does that a lot." Vlad looked at me.

"Yeah. I got hit on a ton in school. I'm used to it." I told him. "By the way Tucker, my name's Katy."

* * *

I sat on my bed and waited for Vlad to bring up all of the equipment from the lab that he needed. He didn't want me down there. So far he had brought up some vials, a needle, syringe and a device of unknown purpose to me. I assumed it was for a blood test. Walking over to my vanity I grabbed the pictures of my family and stared at them. It had only been two days since the incident but they felt so far away like a distant memory. Everything from that world did. But I'm not going to let myself forget. Never would I-

_**"Vlad! I'm just, gah! I'm just done with your crap! How dare you use me like that! It's inexcusable!" I had tears running down my face as I screamed at him.**_

_**"But I knew you wouldn't agree with it so I had to use you." He was trying to reason with me. It was too late for that. He'd already brought on something he'd regret.**_

_**"Well you should've asked anyway! Turning me into you're little guard dog by over shadowing me? Turning me into a dire wolf against my will? You've gone to far Vlad. I would've agreed to prance around on stage and show off as a guard dog if you would've asked. But it's too late now. You're going to regret this." I rolled my neck. It made very loud crunches and pops signaling the beginning of my transformation.**_

_**"Oh no." Vlad's eyes got wide. He looked like a deer in the headlights.**_

_**"Oh yes. You brought this upon yourself. You got me riled up. I can't control it when I get riled up." I said in a teasing way. "Aw, is somebody scared? Maybe you shouldn't have used me. Or maybe you should run." I smiled and laughed. My spine started popping and changing. I sighed in pleasure. It felt so much better when I did it like this. My hands began to swell and my fingers shortened and got fat growing claws at the end. The poof on the end of my tail disappeared as it whipped violently back and forth. It grew longer as well. "Are you deaf?" I spat. "Run if you want to live." I closed my eyes. My face started to elongate in the mouth and nose area. The fangs I had got bigger. My pointed ears moved to the top of my head and turned into cat-like ones. This felt so amazing. I opened my eyes, knowing they had changed, and started at Vlad. What an idiot, he still hadn't left. My heels jerked into the air forcing me to get on all fours. Claws started to sprout through the ends of my toes. Fur started covering my entire body as my arms grew longer. I tore off my remaining clothes as the transformation started to complete. The claws that used to be my thumbs moved up a little bit to become dew claws. I shook out the rest of the transformation. Vlad stared at me. I wasn't his daughter right now; I was a full grown cougar out for blood.**_

_**"Let the hunt begin." I said prying into his mind.**_

"What was that?" I whispered to myself. "That felt so real but it couldn't have been."

"Katy? Are you ok?" Vlad looked concerned.

"I just saw something disturbing. I don't think it was real though."

"You've been staring at the wall for half an hour. Just staring. Not moving or anything like that."

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom


End file.
